Rainy Day
by JaydenBell
Summary: NY is getting more than their fair share of a downpour. DL friendship, no spoilers, sometime around season 2.


**Dedication:** After writing this story, I found out a friend of mine died while working for the Department of Transportation in efforts to clean up and make things safer for others. So I have dedicated this little fic to a life lost way too soon.

**A/N:** If you've been watching the weather, we've got a bit of rain here in the plains area…and by a bit, I mean it's been raining for almost 24 hours straight now (and they say it's gonna keep right on going), more schools closing by the hour, and we have some major roads with several feet of water over them (I think there was a state highway that had like 4 feet rushing over it a little while ago….still going strong). I'm stuck inside watching the power flicker, praying that I make it to work later, but until then, I thought I'd write a little fic inspired by the splishy splashy weather going on. 

**Disclaimer:** If I owned any of it, you'd know it, believe me. Until then, I just play with all you nice people.

**Summary: **NY is getting more than their fair share of a downpour. DL friendship, season 2-ish, no particular episodes, no spoilers, I just feel like it falls around season 2 (pre-relationship chaos)

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Lindsay swore out loud as her umbrella turned inside out for the third time. She handed it off to the patrol officer standing behind her and pulled her hair back with an elastic from her wrist.

She went back to the body on the ground in front of her. The rapidly falling rain was washing away potential evidence and she couldn't stand around all day trying to fix her crappy umbrella.

By the time she finished collecting what she could, she packed it all up and put it in the back of the truck. She made sure the scene was completely cleared and that she was no longer needed before getting into the truck herself and turning the heat up high. When she finally had feeling back in her fingers, she headed back to the lab.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

"Hey Montana, didn't you hear? It's raining outside. You should really try an umbrella or something," Danny quipped as Lindsay stepped off the elevator with the evidence she had collected. She had an angry look on her face and Danny quickly realized that maybe a joke wasn't the best way to go. He joined her in stride and took the large box from her hands.

"I had an umbrella. And a raincoat. The storm devoured them both." She finally managed a small smile in spite of herself. "But Mac said we're not doing anymore calls today unless we really have to because it's getting way to dangerous out there."

Danny nodded in agreement. "Why don't you go take a shower and warm up. I'll get started on this stuff."

"Thanks."

Lindsay headed toward the locker room while Danny walked in the opposite direction toward the trace lab.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Lindsay felt much better after standing in the hot spray of the shower for 20 minutes. As she was pulling her dry clothes from her locker, she realized that she hadn't put a sweater back in there since the last time she had to shower at work. All she could find was a silk cami that she usually wore under another shirt or jacket. It wasn't warm enough and wouldn't be appropriate to wear by itself anyway. She grunted and fell back against her locker, scolding herself for not replacing the clothes as soon as she took them out of there.

She picked up her phone and started dialing. 

"Stella!"

"_Hey Linds."_

"I need your help. Do you have an extra shirt I can borrow? My clothes are soaked from the crime scene this morning and I don't have one in my locker."

"_Oh, sorry. I was in the same boat about two hours ago. Try Kendall. She didn't go to a scene today."_

"Thanks Stel."

She disconnected and dialed Kendall's number. After getting the voicemail twice, she realized it was no use.

She dialed another number and waited for an answer.

"_Messer."_

"Danny. You're my last hope here."

"_What's up?"_

"Do you have an extra t-shirt or something in your locker that I can borrow?"

He chuckled a little on the other end. _"Montana, you havin' a wardrobe crisis in there?"_

"Danny!"

He laughed again. _"Okay, I'm sorry. Yeah, I think there's one in there that oughta work. Go ahead."_

"You're my life saver. Thank you."

"_Any time."_

They hung up and Lindsay opened Danny's locker. She pulled a dark blue, long sleeved cotton t-shirt off the hook. She pulled it over her camisole and straightened it at the bottom. It was a little big on her, but it was all she had. And considering how gloomy the day was, she didn't figure Mac would mind a casual Friday on Tuesday. 

She closed his locker and went back to her own. She combed her hair and ran her fingers through it to shake the curls back into it. She quickly put on eyeliner, double checked everything in the mirror, then closed her locker and went back into the lab.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Lindsay settled herself into a chair in the lab and went to work on her evidence. Moments later, Danny walked in with two cups of coffee. He handed one to her and set the other down next to him and sat in the chair beside her. "Figured you could still use something warm."

"Thank you." She took a drink then looked at the array of swabs and test tubes Danny had on the table. "So, did you find anything yet?"

"Something slimy from the bandana that was on his wrist. Mass spec is analyzing it now." He paused. "Then I got a phone call from a girl in the locker room saying she needed to borrow a shirt," he grinned at her, "and I just forgot what I was doing after that."

Lindsay swatted him on the arm as he laughed. "You're an ass. But this is a very comfortable shirt. And I can't thank you enough for letting me borrow it."

"Any time, Montana."

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

A/N: You would never bring food or drink into a lab, I know this, but it just seemed to fit there, so I did it.

A/N 2: This was just a oneshot inspired by the insanely dreadful weather that has happened in the last 24 hours. I could have made it go on longer and the ending probably would have been a lot better, but I didn't want it to. Maybe I'll write another one the next time we get a really rainy day…


End file.
